


[Podfic] Constant Flux

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetic, Sectumsempra, to Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Constant Flux" by rockmarina aka OTPshipper98Author's original summary:Harry Potter is the one constant in Draco's life, only each time in a very different way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[Podfic] Constant Flux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719317) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 

[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-1b4Eb_k8NCV2XAJemcVAYoyobyEgIKa) | 0:03:56 | 4MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fN3IPT_nTjNKsQX1nQ-saCWGKWnGHuKo) | 0:03:56 | 5MB


End file.
